


Love at first sight

by spikewil



Category: House M.D., Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Love at first sight

***20th of December***

Dr. Gregory House couldn’t believe what was happening. Gregory felt attracted to another man, and was enjoying that man’s company. He had promised earlier to help Wilson in the clinic with the many patients the man had and ended up with a colonel. A colonel, who much to his surprise, laughed at his sarcasm where other patients would have cried. Moreover, he saw House’s masks, and pushed his way right through them. A colonel who, House slowly realized, was also extremely handsome.

Colonel Jack O’Neill had been making an appraising eye, as if he were looking Greg up and down, and liking what he saw, the moment he came in. The doctor had made him laugh, understood his sarcastic words and helped him with his demons after lots of long talks during the past five days. 

Though Jack and Gregory originally began talking about the lump in Jack’s leg, they soon segued into each other’s private lives. Before they knew it, all their secrets had been displayed even the ones about the military. They both slowly realized that they were feeling something new, something that neither of them had experienced before but couldn’t deny.

Gregory entered Jack’s hospital room and sat down on the edge on the bed, holing his hands discreetly under his jacket. He saw Jack’s gaze following his hands suspiciously. His face brightened when he saw the sweet donut that Gregory had smuggled into his room.

“Shouldn’t you be working, not that I mind though? How come you’re bringing me this?” Jack questioned.

“This is my day off, and I want to spend it with you,” Gregory said, shocking even himself by acting like a shy, lovesick teenager.

Wilson had followed the communication between the two men and their developing feelings for each other. He also noticed their mutual hesitation in initiating their first kiss. He smiled slyly before continuing his round. All the while, he began planning. If neither man was ready to make the first step, he would just have to do it for them. 

 

***25th of December***

 

As Gregory and Jack were talking, they both looked up to see Wilson enter the room. “What are you doing here, Wilson? I thought everything was fine now,” Jack questioned, albeit fearfully.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just here to point out the item above your heads,” Wilson said, before quickly walking out of the room. He watched through the glass door as Gregory and Jack looked above their heads, eyes widening before looking at each other. 

Jack smiled when he saw the small green mistletoe hanging above them and curled his hand around Gregory’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Their lips met chastely before they lost control, and the kiss heated up.

Wilson wasn’t the only one witnessing the kiss, as many doctors and patients echoed his own thoughts for these five days. 

“It’s about time!”


End file.
